stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Well excuse me PRINCESS!
"Well excuse me PRINCESS!" is the 13th episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 28th episode overall. Description Mario, Luigi and Peach look for the final Nether Emblem: The Cross. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis Mario, Luigi, and Peach are still at the campfire, trying to figure out where the Cross, the final Nether Emblem, is located. Mario suggests they go to the place where Merlin and Nox Decious had their final battle to look for it. They quickly depart and follow Mario to the area. As they walk to the location, Peach asks her boyfriend why they don't talk anymore. Soon, they get into an argument about their relationship, and who has been more annoying. Peach eventually leaves Mario and Luigi, upset at Mario for not understanding her. Mario chases after her, trying to make peace with her. Mario and Peach soon come to realize they can't truly be together until Mario ultimately defeats King Bowser. They soon get into a romantic moment, where Mario is about to tell Peach he loves her, but is interrupted by Luigi, who tells the couple to "get a room." Mario is furious at Luigi and leaves in a hurry. Peach soon follows him, leaving Luigi to wonder what he did wrong. The trio soon reunite, and make it to the location of the final battle, and search for the Cross. However, it appears it isn't there and the trio return to the campfire to figure out where the Cross' true location is. After looking at the campfire, Mario soon realizes where the Cross is. He says that Link said that he built the campfire on an ancient burial ground, he deduces that Decious was buried on the exact same site and searches the campfire for the Cross. He finds the Cross' container, but it is empty. Someone has beaten the gang to the Cross. Meanwhile, in the woods, Wario is furious at Waluigi. Wario blames all of his problems on Waluigi, and says they are no longer friends. Waluigi soon leaves Wario by himself, and soon departs. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the Cross, smiling at the sight of it. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Jennifer Cole as Peach * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi Locations * The Campfire * The Battlefield * The Hill Nether Emblems * The Cross Production Notes Series Continuity * The campfire is revealed to be on top of Nox Decious' former grave. Character Revelations * Waluigi stops hanging out with Wario. * Waluigi is revealed to have the Cross. Trivia * The phrase "There's a fly on my face!" uttered by Richie during the bloopers is reference to a line in an older RMA Studios' project, ''Bored of the Rings''. * The title of the episode is a reference to the cartoon The Legend of Zelda, in which the quote was an infamous running gag and later became a minor internet meme. * This episode has been blocked for copyright. This is the second episode that has been blocked for this reason, the first being Remembrance. On June 10th 2016, Richie successfully re-uploaded the episode to Youtube, with some scenes containing different music. Goofs * At the very beginning of the episode, as Luigi is saying, "So, Mario, where are we going?" a rooster crows offscreen. Also, although barely audible, the same thing occurs when Mario leaves Luigi to talk to Peach alone. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 28 - Re-Upload Category:Season Two